tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hasty Hannah
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=Series 21 |series_no=21.07 |number=501 |released= * 26th September 2017 * 26th November 2017 * 27th November 2017 * 26th February 2018 * 8th March 2018 * 19th March 2018 |previous=P.A. Problems |next=Cranky at the End of the Line}} Hasty Hannah is the seventh episode of the twenty-first series. Plot It is a special day for Henrietta as she is getting her seats refurbished. She is very excited, but Toby is worried about what he will do without her in the meantime. Twenty minutes later, the Fat Controller is waiting for Toby. He presents the steam tram with an orange vintage carriage named Hannah. Toby is hesitant, but Hannah is delighted to be working with Toby. Toby and Hannah set out of Knapford Station, but a few miles into the trip, Hannah criticises Toby for being a slowcoach. As they approach a level crossing where Bertie is waiting, Hannah bumps Toby, forcing him to accelerate. They zip through the gates in front of Bertie, much to his frustration. They then nearly collide with Percy, who calls out to Toby to slow down. Toby is relieved as they reach Dryaw Station, but Hannah urges Toby to rush out of the station immediately after the guard blows his whistle, much to the surprise of the passengers. As they approach Gordon's Hill, Hannah forces Toby over it so fast, they nearly derail. Fed up with her, Toby leaves her on a siding and abandons Hannah without a word, despite her calls to him. Toby arrives at the Steamworks and finds Henrietta there, with her refurbishment not yet complete. He tells her about the new coach (without mentioning her name) and confesses to her he left her on a siding. Henrietta orders her friend to go and collect the coach, otherwise, he would be in trouble with the Fat Controller. Toby goes to the siding to find that Hannah is not there. Suddenly, James rockets by with Hannah in tow, much to her excitement. Toby warns her that she is just a little carriage and high speeds are not meant for her, but she does not heed old Toby's warning and laughs as she rockets along with James. Hannah is having a wonderful time until she realises that she is starting to come apart as the rough riding and aerodynamic stress begin to take their toll. Her sideboards begin to split and her handrails detach from her body. The intense speed causes her to uncouple from James, and he races away into the distance. Toby arrives and blames himself due to abandoning Hannah on the siding, but Hannah blames herself and admits that going too fast is dangerous. That evening, Toby arrives at the Steamworks with Hannah to find that Henrietta is repaired. Henrietta sees Hannah and tells Toby that she and Hannah are sisters, and that she used to call her "Hasty Hannah." As Toby leaves with Henrietta, Hannah urgers them to work faster, to which they can only laugh. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Toby * Victor * Henrietta * Hannah * Bertie * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * Gordon * Rosie * Annie and Clarabel * The Dryaw Stationmaster * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Dryaw * Dryaw FC * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Gordon's Hill Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as James and Toby * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * David Bedella as Victor * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah * Keith Wickham as Bertie and The Fat Controller * Kerry Shale as Kevin US * Joseph May as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * William Hope as Toby * David Bedella as Victor * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah * Keith Wickham as Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt * Kerry Shale as Kevin Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twelfth episode of the twenty-first series. * This episode was originally going to be part of the twentieth series, but was pushed to the twenty-first instead because Andrew Brenner wrote extra episodes. As a result, this episode was completed by Arc Productions prior to their bankruptcy and is the last episode to be fully produced by them. * The US version of the episode, along with P.A. Problems, were released on the Nick Jr. website, paired with the song Let's Go! as a sneak preview prior to the series' network premiere. * This is Boris Andreev's last episode as art director. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** Rosie's first appearance in her new livery, although it would not be acknowledged until The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor. ** Hannah's first appearance in the show; thus, Lucy Montgomery joins the voice cast. ** The first time since the fourth series episode, Four Little Engines where a coach is seen pushing an engine. * A shortened version of the episode, narrated by Joseph May as Thomas, can be found on the official YouTube channel and the Nick Jr website. Goofs * Kevin is voiced by Kerry Shale -- who usually voices him in the US dub -- but in the UK dub, Kerry is not credited for this in the credits. * Just like in All in Vain, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and Journey Beyond Sodor, James' rear tender axle box clips through his rear buffer-beam. * In the closeup of Hannah's wheels, her rear axle is thinner than it should be. * When Hannah starts breaking apart, her right door is seen to be swaying. But when she runs into the siding, the door is in its original position. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * On the Go with Thomas * The Complete Series 21 de:Hasty Hannah es:Hannah la Precipitada pl:Szybka Hanna ru:Торопливая Ханна Category:Episodes Category:Series 21 episodes